Don't you wanna Feel
by lostinmythoughts.x
Summary: To his surprise music started palying, and an annoyingly familiar voice started singing. "Embracing, the thought of tasting. My mind's elaborate my heart is racing." Songfic. Not really any pairing at all


_**Yello=]**_

_**I love this Fic, just adore it!!**_

_**Let see, Songfic on "Don't You Wanna Feel" by the Rogue Traders.**_

_**It's more effective if you have the song playing in the background,(Though my timing might not be impeccable)**_

_**Troy's P.O.V=]**_

_**Hope y'all like it ;]**_

Seventeen year old Troy Bolton slumped down on his bed.

He and his father had been training for the game the following day, and he was beat.

Just then, his phone rang.

"Maybe it's Gabriella!" He murmured hopefully, and picked it up, "Hello...?"

To his surprise, music started playing, and an annoyingly familiar voice began singing.

"_Embracing, the thought of tasting. My mind's elaborate my heart is racing."_

"Fuck you Sharpay. Stop calling me." He growled into the receiver, and slammed the phone down; but to his dismay, the

music kept going.

"_I'm waiting to escape in, a strange reality a page I wanna paste in."_

Where the fuck was the singing coming from?!??

He stared wildly around the room, then saw a shadow on his balcony.

He flung open the doors, "Get out of my house!"

She simply held out her hand, as if waiting for him to invite her in.

He batted her away, glaring murderously.

"_Why don't you hold my hand?"_ she pouted, staring up at him.

"Because—." But he was cut off by launching into her "song" again.

"_Don't you wanna feel what I wanna feel baby?" _

"_La la la la la la la--" _Fuck,even the Sharpettes where here!

"_--Don't you wanna feel, what I wanna feel?" _She flashed him what she hoped to be a seductive smile.

"Hell no!" He stomped back into his room, and slammed the door behind him.

"_Don't you wanna feel what I wanna feel baby?" _She reopened the doors and marched into his room, wearing the

horrible tail thing from the Lava Springs talent quest again.

"_la la la la la la la"_

"_Don't you wanna feel, what I wanna feel?_

_What I wanna, what I wanna feel feel!"_

Troy shuddered.

This was not going well.

The stomped into his closet, and closed the door behind him, hiding under the huge pile of clothes.

"God damnit what the hell is she playing at...??"

Sharpay flung open the doors, and dragged him out with this tie.

Why the hell was he wearing a tie anyway??

He was suddenly brought back to reality, spying her sitting on his bed, legs crossed over each other.

"_Surrender, I won't defend ya,_

_Translation overload return to sender."  
_

She flung her hands over her head, and began sauntering towards him again, shaking her hips ridiculously.

"_Are you mistaken, I won't be taken,_

_I really want it but I promise I'm not fakin!"_

Once reaching him, she flashed another over-sized grin, and held out her hand to him again.

"Fuck Off!"

He swatted her away, slowly walking backwards.

She knitted her forehead, and pouted.

"_Why don't you hold my hand?"_

"Because you're a fucken c—."

"_Don't you wanna feel what I wanna feel baby?"_

"_La la la la la la la"_

"_Don't you wanna feel, what I wanna feel?"  
_

"Breathe Troy. It has to be over soon enough. Breathe" He commanded himself, and loosened his tie, the origin of which

he still couldn't understand.

"_Don't you wanna feel what I wanna feel baby?"_

"_La la la la la la la" _Lousy Sharpettes. They could give Sharpay's complete disregard to the human ear a run for her money.

"_Don't you wanna feel, what I wanna feel?"  
_

"FOR THE LAST FUCKEN TIME. N--."

"_What I wanna feel what I wanna feel!"  
_

The music slowed down, and Troy inhaled happily.

Finally! It was over!

He was ready to dance for joy, when he sensed the music picking up again.

"NOOO!!!!!!"

He started banging his fists against the walls, his voice breaking just thinking about the fact that he'd have to endure more

of this.

"_Feel, feel, feel."_

He could see a crazed look in Sharpay's eyes, and did not like it one bit, when he saw her sliding off the black straps of her

top slowly.

"You do that and I'll yell for my parents!" he threatened.

Sharpay shrugged, and winked at him.

Troy felt his dinner resurfacing.

"_Feel, feel, feel... I really wanna, don't, don't you wanna? _

"NO!!!" he screamed in response.

"_Feel, feel, feel... I really wanna, don't, don't you wanna?"  
_

Suddenly, she ripped the whole thing down, exposing a disgustingly bright pink, strapless jumpsuit.

Her shoes too, had somehow changed to bright pink knee length heeled boots.

"Ew." It was all he could manage as he tried to cover his eyes.

Not only was she on a mission to destroy every living person's ears, she was also out to get their eyes...

Troy shuddered, "OK. Put on the....Semi-decent clothes, and no-one has to know about this!"

"_Don't you wanna feel what I wanna feel baby?"_

"_La la la la la la la"_

"_Don't you wanna feel, what I wanna feel?"  
_

"Please God--

"_Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?" _She started walking towards him again_  
_

"--Get her away--

"_Don't you wanna feel, what i wanna feel baby?"_

"_La la la la la la la" _

"_Don't you wanna feel, what I wanna feel?"  
_

"--From me!"

"_I think I wanna, don't you wanna, a-huh, yeh yeh!"_

His prayer was rejected, and Sharpay spun him around to face her, forcing her pink, pasty lips on his.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Troy jolted awake, and stared at his surrounding, startled by the horrific dream.

Once he'd calmed down; and managed to reassure himself that it really was, just a dream, he started scolding himself.

"And to think. All I had to do to get out of that was wake up."

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello...?"

"_Embracing, the thought of tasting. My mind's elaborate my heart is racing."_

"No...!!"

_**Reveiww=]**_

_**xx**_


End file.
